Travis Meets The Looney Tunes!
Travis Meets The Looney Tunes! is a fanon movie. Story It was a normal day and Daffy had just tolden Bugs his "brilliant" plan. "Daffy, that's sexist," Bugs said. "What is?" Daffy asked. "You're plan," Bugs responded. "What plan?" Daffy asked again. "You're plan to-" Bugs started to say but was interupted by a 10 year old boy teleporting into town. "Who are you?" Daffy asked. "Hey, Bugs Bunny!" said the boy running up to Bugs. "Uhh..hi! What's your name?" Bugs asked. "Daffy. Duh!" Daffy told Bugs. "Not you! Him!" said Bugs pointing at Travis. "I'm Travis! I like to travel into the dimensions of my favorite television shows!" Travis told Bugs. "Yeah, right," Daffy said not believing what Travis was saying. "You don't believe me?" Travis asked. "Nope!" Daffy responded. Travis shot a laser at Daffy causing him to disentegrate.. "Okay, now I believe you," said Daffy. So, they all walked to Bugs' house. The next day... Someone knocked on the door. "Hello?" Bugs asked. There was a man standing outside. He grabbed Travis and Marvin who was standing right next to him vaporized Bugs and Daffy with a laser beam. "YES! I, BIG LANCE FINALLY HAVE TRAVIS!" Big Lance shouted and jumped into a spaceship. The spaceship flew to Big Lance Evil. Big Lance took away Travis' agentude watch and locked it in a locker. He then locked Travis in a cage. "So, what will we do now, sir? Won't the rabbit and duck come back for the kid?" Marvin asked. "No, those idiotic animals will never come back! They're way to scared!" Big Lance explained. Suddenly, Bugs and Daffy crashed into Big Lance Evil. Big Lance locked Bugs and Daffy in a cell. "I told you this was a bad idea." Daffy complained. "Wait! I have an idea!" Daffy said and freed himself from the cell. "Oh, great. He has an idea," Bugs said sarcasticly. Big Lance left the room and let Marvin drive the spaceship. "GIVE ME ALL YOUR MONEY!!!" Daffy shouted crasing into the main room. Marvin stared at him for a acuple of seconds and then shot his laser beam at Daffy. Suddenly, Daffy disentigrated. "Not again..." Daffy complained. Marvin puts all of the Daffy ashes into a jar and threw the jar off the spaceship. Lola was walking to Bugs' house. "I wonder what is up too," Lola wondered but suddenly the jar fell on Lola's head. "OW! What is this? Sand? Hey! I can make a Bugs sculpture out of this!" she said running home with the jar. Suddenly, Big Lance grabbed Travis and tied him up to the wall. "Meet your doom, Travis!" Big Lance said as a giant laser was pointed at Travis. "I will disentigrate you with this laser, lock you up in a jar and throw you into the ocean where you'll never survive! Then, I'll finally be able to take over the world!" Big Lance explained. Travis frowned. Big Lance pressed a button on the remote but the laser was still loading. "Oh (bleep)!" Big Lance shouted and walked away angrily. Meanwhile, Lola had finished building Daffy into a Bugs sculpture. She had formed Daffy's beak into a carrot along with some grass and other plants glued to the end of his beak. She had also formed Daffy's webbed feet into Bugs' bunny feet. "Now to spray paint it to gray!" Lola said and ran away to get some gray spray paint. Daffy quickly ran out of Lola's house and got back onto Big Lance and Marvin's spaceship. He ran up to Bugs. "Bugs! I have an idea!" Daffy shouted at Bugs. "Daffy? Is that you? And why so you suddenly look so handsome today?" Bugs asked. "Lola found my ashes and formed a sculpture of you with them!" Daffy explained. "Wow, she's pretty good," Bugs admitted. "Wait, why is that carrot talking and not your mouth?" "Because Lola formed a carrot out of my beak! Now! Let's rescue Travis!" Daffy told Bugs. "Sorry, doc but we can't do that. The laser there has a five minute censor. If Travis is gone for five minutes an alarm will go off. "I have an idea!" Daffy exclaimed. "But it won't be easy..." When Big Lance came back in to see that the laser had finally loaded." Yes!! Finally! The (bleep) laser has finally loaded!!" Big Lance exclaimed. Travis gulped. The laser was shot at Travis and was disentigrated. Meanwhile, Bugs threw Marvin overboard. Marvin crashed onto the cement and his helmet landed on Porky. Suddenly, Speedy walked by. "Nice helmet, Pinky!" Speedy said as he walked by. Then Foghorn walked by. "I say, I say, that's one great helmet!" Foghorn complimented and walked away. "Th-Th-This's helmet gre-gre-great!" Porky stuttered. Bugs quickly dressed as Marvin. Big Lance walked in and gave him a jar of Travis' ashes. "Throw this jar into the ocean!" Big Lance ordered and walked away. Marvin opened the jar of ashes and formed them into Daffy. Come on, Daffy. The plan worked," Marvin told Daffy. "What plan? And since when do aliends support me?" Daffy questioned. Marving faceplamed and got out of his disguise. "Rememer? You're plan to dress up as Travis and for me to dress up as Marvin?" Bugs told Daffy. "Oh yeah! Worked pretty good, huh?" Daffy bragged. Bugs rolled his eyes. Travis got out and hopped into his hovercraft. "Come on, Bugs," Travis told Bugs. Bugs hopped into the Travis' hovercraft. They waited for Daffy to get in but he didn't. Travis flew him and Bugs to Bugs' house. "Yeah, fly away! You just don't want to admit my brilliance!" Daffy bragged. Big Lance walked in and frowned at Daffy. "Uh-oh.." Daffy said worried. We pan out of the spaceship as we hear screams of pain and sounds of punching coming from the spaceship. When Marvin finally catches up to Porky he grabs his helmet back. "That's my helmet!" Marving says walking away. Foghorn sees Marvin in this helmet. "I say, I say that's one great helmet!" Fogorn compliments and walks away. Then Speedy runs up to him. "Man! That is one ugly helmet! The one Porky was wearing was so much better!" Speedy said and ran away. "Sure, everyone give the pig compliments," Marvin complained. "I got to say. That sure was a fun day!" Bugs told Travis. "Well, I'm going to be staying with you for awhile! I always stay with my favorite cartoon characters when I travel to their dimensions!" Travis exclaimed. "Great!" Bugs said excited. "Do you have any carrots?" Travis asked. Trivia *It aired May 15, 2012 and a spin-off series is in the works. Category:Movies Category:Spin-offs Category:Travisplatypus' Pages Category:Fanon Works